Not Gonna Get Us
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Once again, we ran, escaping from our dark past that haunted us. We never cared if we would be chased forever; as long as we’re together… it was enough. ByakuyaxUlquiorra.


Hello minna! Yeah, it's a new fic and it's not just a new fic, it's a songfic. Ooooh, I feel so nervous about this one since it's my first time to write this kind of fic and I'm not sure if I did a good job.. Also, it's my first attempt to write a _ByakuyaxUlquiorra_ fic so I had a hard time but I really tried my best to keep them in character as possible.

Anyhow, please be gentle on me and don't tell me or flame me if it sucks.

This fic is dedicated to my dear friend and beloved beta-reader **Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)**. She's the reason why I took a shot at writing a songfic and you guys should totally check out her fics! They are awesome and one of the best I've ever read in the site.^^

_Yoshi-kun, thank you very much for patiently keeping up with me and for all the help. I love ya and I hope you'll enjoy this fic.(-crosses fingers-)_

**Beta Reader:** crave-the-rave --_Thanks very much Rave-kun! I'm so glad that you helped me out on this.^^_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and the song used in this fic.

* * *

**"Not Gonna Get Us"**

_A songfic by Confusion No Hime_

* * *

I've grown weak, I know. I used to resent people who were weak, used to despise people who believed in emotions and in their heart, used to abhor the belief that emotions, particularly love, makes a person stronger.

I've grown weak.

I knew that to myself and yet…

"What are you doing here, Kuchiki Byakuya?" I asked, putting on my cold mask, though underneath my chest, I felt a touch of happiness well up.

He just looked back, staring at me with his deep dark-purple eyes as he unsheathed his sword, held it in front of him and uttered a single command. "Chire."

The graceful katana glowed vibrantly through the dark and it's sharp edges, slowly turned into soft, cherry-colored petals that whirled beautifully around the steel bars in front of me, breaking it into useless pieces of metal, unlocking me from this four-cornered prison cell that I was forced to settle in.

Once the clouds of dust settled calmly on the ground, I continued to look at him, expressionless as usual. I felt my heart, (the one I'd never knew existed), start to play a lively tune inside my chest as he stepped inside my cage and held his hand, his expression as unreadable as mine.

"Why are you doing this? I'm your enemy."

He raised the hand he held out and brought it to my face. My eyes closing unconsciously as the sensation of his soft, slender fingers touched my skin, calming and scaring me at the same time. "I need you to come with me." He just replied; his voice, smooth and deep, like a beautiful song created by nature.

I slowly stood up from my seat and gazed at him, allowing myself to show an emotion I never knew I was capable of having. I smiled at him. "Promise me one thing, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"What is it?"

"Never let go of my hand." I answered as I took his hand with my own and tangled our fingers together.

A small smile graced his beautiful lips in response.

_**Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us**_

Footsteps echoed behind us as we ran; the biting cold of the evening, taunting us, making our muscles quiver and strain in its swift movements, the sound of our rasping breaths whispering through the air as our hearts pounded in blended fear and hope, struggling to get away, fighting for our freedom, fighting for our love that was forbidden and unacceptable to the laws of Soul Society and Las Noches.

Yes, I have grown weak because I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the one known as heartless, fell in love with an enemy, a Shinigami.

I fell in love with Kuchiki Byakuya.

_**Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you**_

We escaped into the real world, staying in various different places just to flee from Soul Society and Aizen-sama. We ran for years, hiding in every empty house, cave or mountain we could find. There were minor casualties at times, if a strong captain or Espada was sent to hunt us, but through it all, we survived.

"What are you looking at?" He asked one time. We were standing atop a tall mountain, yet another of our hiding places.

"The stars." I softly replied as I looked intently at the sparkling beads of diamonds in the dark sky.

He situated himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my smaller frame. I took a deep breath, inhaling his captivating scent as I rested my head on his chest.

"They are beautiful." He uttered near my ear.

"Yes, they're like tears, accompanying the dark sky in its misery."

I felt him smile against my hair and wound his arms tighter, his cold hands reaching mine to intertwine our fingers together. "Do you regret it? Do you regret leaving everything you have for me, your enemy?" I asked out of whim.

"No." He replied and cupped my chin with his free hand, directing my head to face him. "But I would have regret it had I let you die."

I looked passionately at him before I closed the distance between our faces and placed a soft kiss on his soft lips.

Who would've thought that Ulquiorra Schiffer is capable of love after all?

_  
__**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us**_

"So you have finally gained a heart and fell in love, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sneered, gazing mockingly at me.

I just stared at him with my usual expression as I held on to my Zanpakuto. Byakuya was standing beside me, his weapon, also unsheathed; his beautiful face looked stoic and calm as if there were not two Espadas in front of us, ready to attack.

Stark, the Primera Espada just yawned and earned a kick in the head from his fraccion, Lilineth. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Stop yawning and do your fucking job, you lazy ass! A Shinigami captain and an Espada is in front of you, be serious!" The small Arrancar screamed at his master.

"Hai, hai." Stark just muttered as he lazily scratched his head.

"You can sleep if you want, I can definitely handle these two shitheads!" Grimmjow growled manically as he pulled his sword out of it's' sheathe and attacked me.

Stark didn't waste any second and attacked Byakuya.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us**_

It was a difficult battle. Byakuya already has a wound on his left arm and shoulder while I received an attack head on from Grimmjow. His sword came swinging out of no where, I couldn't dodge, and sure enough it sliced through my skin, causing my head to bleed, the red substance staining my pale skin.

"Just fucking come with us already, you fucktard!" Grimmjow panted, his face twisted in pain as the wounds on his chest and back tortured him.

"Aizen-sama has no use for me." I replied, as emotionless as possible.

Stark let out a heavy sigh. "Just come with us, Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama has been lonely ever since you were captured and ran away with a Shinigami. He needs you."

"He has already abandoned everything, even Aizen." Byakuya said, his voice filled with anger and determination. "Stop spouting unacceptable and nonsensical things, Arrancar."

Stark let out a sigh while Grimmjow groaned in irritation.

"Fucking stubborn prick!"

"I guess we have no choice but to finish this." Stark said determinedly then attacked again.

_**They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us**_

. Byakuya carried me almost gently as we struggled to escape, feeling pity for myself. I felt helpless against my weak body, the slices across my skin painfully deep. He found a small hidden cave somewhere at the foot of a mountain and quickly began to tend to my wounds.

"Byakuya…" I said; my voice weak and my eyes hazy, sleep was slowly tugging me under its dark wings.

"Hush, Ulquiorra. We have to heal your wounds." He answered, his voice was broken, tinged with worry as he cleaned the long cut I achieved on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not necessary."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt his soft lips touched my own before I surrendered myself to slumber.

_**NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us**_

Three months after our last encounter, we settled into a small house in a small fishing village called Kotsubo. The place was like a paradise for it was the complete opposite to the rough lifestyle we'd been living. It was peaceful. It was also my first time to see and experience the sea.

I closed my eyes as I revel on the sensation of the strong ocean breeze across my face. We decided to take a stroll along the shore as the sun sets beautifully on the horizon, both of us wearing a brightly colored yukata. I slowly looked at him as I opened my eyes, my once empty emerald orbs now replaced with lively ones.

He gazed back, a serene smile present on his thin lips as his once cold and dark-gray eyes gleamed with happiness and contentment. "I'm glad to be in a place like this with you."

"Yeah." I agreed, looking at the endless sea and the orange sun as I held his hand tighter. "The sea is really beautiful."

_**We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us**_

Byakuya desperately pulled my yukata off of my body as soon as we got inside our bedroom, desire and lust in his dark orbs as he laid me down on the futon and placed himself on top of me.

I grabbed his head and pulled him down, seizing his lips in a hungry kiss as I felt liquid fire burn my body and my thoughts fill with need. I couldn't help but moan against his mouth as he settled himself between my legs and rubbed our hips together, our tongues clashing clumsily with desperation.

Making love with him was always slow and gentle, but there were times that we both give in to pure desire and just do things fast and hard. Although in the end, he would always bestow a soft kiss on my forehead and would whisper words that people who used to know him would never thought that he would utter; words that made me grow really weak.

_**My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us**_

A spark of reiatsu quickly woke us up. We quickly got out of bed and hurriedly pulled on our clothes. Taking our weapons, we prepared for the coming intruders. This time, we were sure that the pursuers were not from Las Noches but from—

"Nii-sama!" A woman immediately shouted as soon as she saw us arrive from the house. She was Byakuya's sister, Kuchiki Rukia. The look of worry and concern was apparent on her soft features.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" A man shouted as well. I knew him very well. He was Byakuya's fukutaichou, Abarai Renji."

_**Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get... gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us...  
Not gonna get us**_

_**  
**_  
Byakuya looked fearlessly at them, like the stoic captain he once was. "Rukia. Renji."

"Why are you doing this, nii-sama?" His sister asked, tears of sorrow brimming in her big, round eyes.

"Did that Arrancar hypnotize you into betraying Soul Society, Taichou?" The red-headed Shinigami demanded angrily.

His stoic face didn't change; he just continued looking expressionlessly at his two former comrades.

"I'm not one to fall easily to that kind of ridiculous thing, Abarai." He replied.

"Then why are you doing this? Why would you help an enemy escape and runaway with him?" The Fukutaichou asked once again. "Everyone, everyone thought you would be the last man to do this since you treasure Soul society very much... we were all sure that that damned Espada had cast a spell on you or forced you to betray us!"

"I do not need to explain my reasons as to why I have done this." He responded.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us**_

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Do you love him?" His sister suddenly interjected. "Did you do this because you fell in love with him?

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes." He replied and looked truthfully at them, voicing the truth of his words with his eyes.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)**_

Both Shinigamis fell silent as they saw and felt his sincerity. I just stood beside him, quiet and yet still observant, prepared to help whatever might happen.

"T-Taichou!" I can't believe this! You, of all people! Fuck!" Renji screamed as he swayed his hands in agitation and stepped forward, seemingly to attack.

"Wait, Renji!" The female Shinigami said grabbing the red-haired Shinigami.

"Rukia! Don't tell me—"

Tears started to fall from the woman's eyes as a small but sad smile graced her lips. "Go, nii-sama."

"Rukia!" The male Shinigami protested.

"Go and pursue your happiness."

_**They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)**_

Once again, we ran, escaping from our dark past that haunted us. We never cared if we would be chased forever; as long as we're together… it was enough.

_**Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us**_

* * *

Oh~kay, so that was it. I hope you liked it, Yoshi-kun, waaahhh!(-shifts nervously-) And to all the people who have read this, reviews will be warmly loved and appreciated and flames will be extinguished with a gigantic fire extinguisher.^^ Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
